B
by Mamays
Summary: Park Chanyeol pria yang sedang berjuang menuntaskan skripsinya akhir akhir ini dihantui oleh mimpi aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai sosok mungil itu dalam mimpi ? Tapi siapa yang menyangka ia juga harus bertemu dengan sosok yang sama dikehidupan nyatanya, tetapi mereka juga sangat berbeda. "Jadi siapa yang kau sukai ? B atau Baekhyun? " /ChanBaek/
1. part 1

Warning : Ini cerita BxB. Mohon yang tidak suka genre seperti ini, meninggalkan tempat. Terimakasih :)

Main pair : Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Dan disusul member EXO lainnya.

Rate = T - T

ini cerita Chanbaek pertamaku, semoga suka ya :)

**Happy reading :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyusuri pelakaran jalan. Terlihat jalanan sepi, sangat sedikit lalu lalang kendaraan begitupun pejalan kaki. Chanyeol bergumam dengan pikirannya apa memang hari ini orang orang sedang malas menggunakan kendaraan mereka. Chanyeol berhenti disebuah kedai toko yang tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Cat toko itu berubah dan letak pintu agaknya bergeser kesamping dari tempat biasanya atau mungkin Chanyeol yang salah selama ini. Dia berfikir sejenak dan memilih tidak peduli dengan bentuk toko yang berubah itu. Dia meneruskan perjalanannya lagi yang tertunda tadi, tapi ada lagi satu kejanggalan dari berbagai banyak hal yang ia temukan hari ini. Kenapa flatnya jadi sangat jauh? Bukannya setelah halte tepat disamping kedai toko tadi ada jalan sempit untuk menuju flatnya. Tapi hari ini, tidak ada. Kemana ?

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya berfikir keras, kemana gang sempit itu? Hanya sebuah tembok dengan coretan abstrak disana. Apa sekali lagi dia yang salah ? Tidak mungkin, untuk yang satu ini mana mungkin dia melupakan jalan pulangnya sendiri. Dia yakin disana tempatnya. Dia terus berfikir keheranan hingga menyadari gang yang dia maksudkan ternyata masih berada didepan bergeser 10 meter mungkin.

"Aku yakin disini tempatnya"

Alisnya masih menukik tajam berfikir, sudah hampir 4 tahun dia menempati flatnya mana mungkin dia salah atau memang dia yang selama ini salah.

Sudahlah, Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk menyadari keadaan anehnya yang akan semakin aneh. Dia melangkah lagi untuk segera pulang ke flatnya dan mengistirahatkan semua tubuhnya karena jujur kuliah dan lanjut bekerja itu sangat melelahkan, belum lagi tugas yang dibebankan dosennya. Langkahnya lagi lagi terayun malas, hingga ia terkejut tiba tiba ada seseorang yang sedang mengapit lengannya. Chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh kesamping menemukan seseorang dengan senyum lebarnya dan matanya yang sipit. Setelah tersadar ia langsung melepas paksa lengannya dari gapitan lelaki yang tiba tiba mengejutkannya itu. Terlihat tampang kecewa dari pria dengan senyuman lebar tadi yang sekarang bibirnya berubah mencekung kebawah.

"Siapa kau ???"

Sebenarnya nada Chanyeol sedikit meninggi hingga membuat pria yang ternyata berbentuk mungil, emm atau mungkin Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi sehingga pria itu terlihat pendek. Sudahlah intinya di penglihatan Chanyeol pria itu mungil.

Pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol lagi lagi mengernyit. Apa dia gila ?

"Kutanya, siapa kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengapit lenganku ?! "

Pria mungil itu menggeleng lemah dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut tipis.

"Park Chanyeol"

Jawabnya ragu.

Alis Chanyeol semakin menukik tajam seperti jalanan pegunungan. Darimana pria ini tahu namanya? Apa memang pria mungil ini mengenal dia? Atau pria mungil ini ternyata teman masa kecil Chanyeol? Tapi Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya, dulu dia sangat cupu dan tak memiliki teman dekat. Ibunya sendiri yang menceritakan itu.

"Darimana kau tau namaku? Kau mengenalku? "

Pria mungil yang mulanya menunduk kini menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Dia terus menatap seolah sedang meyakinkan sesuatu.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol itu namamu? Lalu siapa aku ? "

Seketika rahang Chanyeol turun. Ternyata dia benar benar gila. Tapi masih belum puas, kalaupun dia hanya orang gila. Bagaimana dia tahu namanya? sebegitu terkenalkah Chanyeol? Atau kemungkinan lain, pria mungil ini tetangga dia? Tapi Chanyeol yakin tidak memiliki tetangga semanis ini. Tetangganya hanya dipenuhi dengan orang orang frustasi akan hidup, seperti dia.

"Mana aku tahu siapa kau?! Kau! Kutanya lagi, darimana kau tahu namaku ? Dan kenapa tiba tiba datang padaku dan memeluk lenganku? "

Tanya Chanyeol lagi, sungguh dia sangat penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba ada seseorang memeluk lenganmu erat dengan senyuman lebar itu. Apalagi wajah ini, wajah pria mungil ini tak menampakan seperti dia sedang gila. Kulitnya putih mulus, dengan rambut kecoklatan yang bergoyang karena angin sangking lembutnya. Mata sipit, bibir tipis dan hidung yang kecil mancung itu. Darimana pria ini berasal? Kenapa tiba tiba muncul begitu saja. Pikiran Chanyeol tetap berkecambuk penasaran.

"Aku - aku tidak tahu "

Jawabnya terbata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Tapi kau tahu namaku ? Darimana kau tahu namaku ? "

Tuntut Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

Pria mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca kaca. Jangan bilang dia akan menangis. Chanyeol berfikir kalimatnya tadi tak sejahat itu, meskipun sedikit meninggi di intonasinya.

"Aku tidak tahu "

Jawaban itu meluncur lagi yang membuat Chanyeol mendesah. Sudahlah, dia memang gila pikir Chanyeol. Masalah dari mana dia tahu namanya, mungkin dia mendengar disuatu tempat. Kadang Chanyeol juga suka lupa, kalau dia juga termasuk pria yang sedikit tenar dikampusnya. Mungkin dari sana. Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pria dengan mata yang masih berkaca kaca itu sebelum ia berpaling dan melangkah pergi. Tapi langkahnya lagi lagi terhenti saat pria mungil itu malah menarik ujung kausnya sekarang. Chanyeol sekali lagi menepis tangan yang ternyata sangat mungil dibandingkan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?! "

Chanyeol sedikit emosi sekarang. Tapi juga merasa sedikit senang. Mungkin memang pria mungil itu salah satu fansnya yang menggilainya. Jadi begini rasanya memiliki fans. Pikirnya kemana mana. Sebenarnya dia hanya berbangga diri tiba tiba ada pria manis mungil yang mengenali dia begitu saja. Kesimpulan tentang fans dia dapat begitu saja.

"Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu. Yang kuingat hanya nama Park Chanyeol "

Jawabnya yang sudah tidak terbata lagi.

Kerutan dahi Chanyeol yang mulai hilang tadi, kembali muncul juga tukikan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ? "

Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun. Hanya Park Chanyeol. Ku pikir itu namaku "

Pria mungil itu menunduk lagi sambil meremat ujung kausnya sendiri. Chanyeol memandang dia bingung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Chanyeol dikejutkan lagi dengan telapak kaki telanjang itu dengan jari jarinya yang saling meremat. Benar, dia memang hanya pria gila yang tak sengaja mendengar namanya. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa namamu ?"

Tanya Chanyeol dan pria mungil itu mengangguk dengan pandangannya masih kebawah. Chanyeol juga memandang kebawah, melihat kearah telapak kaki telanjang itu. Chanyeol menghela, jujur dia merasa kasihan. Ini masih januari tentu musim dingin. Chanyeol memakai baju dua lapis dan ditambah jaket saja kulitnya masih merasakan dinginnya angin malam itu. Bagaimana dengan anak ini ? Baju tipis dan tak memakai sepatu ataupun sandal.

"Kau darimana ? "

Tanya Chanyeol mulai simpati. Lagi jawaban si mungil hanya menggeleng.

"Kau juga lupa alamatmu ? "

Dan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tadi kau dari arah mana? "

Pria mungil yang menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol lagi. Wajah yang memerah dengan bibir yang bergetar dan mata yang berkaca kaca. Chanyeol benar benar kasihan melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku - aku "

Lagi terbata.

"Kenapa? "

Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu. Hanya nama Park Chanyeol yang aku tahu. Dan dari semua orang disini, aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung, dan saat melihatmu aku bahagia. Karna kau satu satunya yang familiar dalam pikiranku "

Celoteh si mungil yang masih didengarkan seksama oleh Chanyeol. Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya ia menggigit bibirnya dan mulai meremat abstrak bajunya. Chanyeol tahu dia benar benar sudah kedinginan. Baiklah mungkin saatnya dia mendapat kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk berbuat baik.

"Ikutlah denganku, kau sudah membiru "

Pria mungil itu pun tersenyum mendengar itu dan sedikit berlari mengekor Chanyeol karena setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon simungil.

Sesampai di flatnya yang masih sama, berantakan dan kotor. Chanyeol mengaktifkan penghangat ruangan ke temperatur yang dirasa pas. Setelah itu dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meletakan jaketnya asal, sangat asal. Dia membuka almari berantakannya bermaksud mencari jaket yang dirasa pas untuk si mungil. Setelah membuat baju berantakan itu semakin berantakan, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah hoodie yang paling kecil menurut dia. Itu hoodie tim basketnya saat masih SMA dulu. Dia keluar untuk memberikannya ke pria mungil nan aneh yang baru ia temui tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Dan pria itu masih berdiri mematung disamping pintu yang ada rak sepatu disana.

"Aku hanya, emm kau tidak mempersilahkanku"

Jawabnya. Ya, pria yang menurut Chanyeol gila itu ternyata memiliki sopan santun.

"Duduklah, ini pakai ini. Kau kedinginan. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu "

Chanyeol sudah berjalan kedapur. Pria mungil itu melangkah pelan ke sofa dan mengambil jaket yang diletakan Chanyeol disana. Pria itu duduk disofa itu tapi wajahnya mengernyit saat dirasa ia sedang menduduki sesuatu. Dia berdiri kembali memastikan sesuatu apa yang baru saja ia duduki tadi. Dia terkejut saat tahu apa yang baru saja ia duduki. Itu saus tomat, lalu ia melirik ke baju dan celana bagian belakangnya. Benar saja sudah dilumuri saus tomat.

Chanyeol yang kembali dengan teh panas ditangannya berhenti sejenak. Dia merutuki dirinya. Ya siapa lagi tersangka yang meletakkan sembarangan saus tomat disofa kalau bukan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol meletakkan teh panas dimeja.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus meminjamkan bajuku"

Ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah kejadian itu kini Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus kebesaran dan celana yang kedodoran. Chanyeol sedikit meringis menahan tawanya. Pria mungil itu terlihat semakin mungil saja dengan pakaian Chanyeol yang menelannya. Padahal Chanyeol rasa dia sudah mencari yang paling kecil dari baju bajunya.

Pria mungil itu duduk disofa sedikit bergeser dari saus tomat yang sekarang sudah dibersihkan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ceritakan lagi apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak tahu namamu? Kau tidak tahu dari mana? Dan kau hanya tau aku? Benar? "

Tanya Chanyeol mencoba membenarkan lagi ucapan pria aneh itu.

Pria itu mengangguk dengan mengatakan ya.

"Lalu? Apa lagi? Ada sesuatu yg lain? Mungkin kau ingat sesuatu? Atau informasi lain ? "

Tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia terlalu lelah meladeni orang aneh yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Tapi entah Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang diungkapkan pria mungil dan aneh itu. Dia tidak mengingat namanya tapi malah nama Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ia juga melupakan alamat rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar benar tidak tahu "

Jawabnya lagi dengan pandangannya yang kembali menatap kebawah.

"Kau tidak tahu namamu, tapi tahu namaku. Apa kau mendengar disuatu tempat sebelumnya? "

Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat itu. Park Chanyeol. Aku pikir itu namaku "

Jawabnya lagi. Chanyeol diam menyelidik. Takutnya ini hanya sebuah modus dari pria itu, mungkin saja si mungil ini ternyata penjahat atau memang dia fans berat yang sengaja berakting untuk mencari simpati Chanyeol.

"Jadi namamu Chanyeol kan? "

Tanya simungil hati-hati.

"Ya "

Jawab Chanyeol.

Pria mungil itu menatap hati hati mata bulat itu.

"Chanyeol, apa kau memang tidak mengenalku? Atau kau mungkin lupa kalau aku ternyata temanmu? "

Chanyeol mengernyit, pria aneh ini bahkan tidak tahu namanya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya Chanyeol tahu ?

"Mana ku tahu "

Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau dari rumah sakit jiwa ? "

Tanya Chanyeol dan pria mungil itu langsung mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ini tatapan berbeda dari pertama Chanyeol menemui pria ini. Tatapan marah mungkin.

"Apa kau menganggapku gila ?? "

Tanyanya emosi. Tapi memang dasarnya Park Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti jadinya dia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak gila asal kau tahu, aku hanya aku - "

Volume suaranya perlahan menghilang. Dia hanya tidak tahu. Iya, dia tidak tahu.

"Apa ? "

Tuntut Chanyeol.

"Sudah kujelaskan! Aku hanya tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu dari mana! Aku tidak tahu namaku dan bahkan siapa aku! Yang kuingat hanya Park Chanyeol, iya hanya nama itu ! Aku ketakutan, aku tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak mengingat apapun! Aku takut! Aku tidak tahu aku dimana dan tiba- tiba aku melihatmu. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang ku kenali ! "

Dia terengah setelah berteriak kalap dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dia juga mengusap kasar air mata yang baru saja mengalir karena sekali lagi dia takut. Tapi yang membuat dia marah lelaki didepannya malah menganggap dia gila.

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengerjap. Pria yang dia temui yang tadinya terlihat seperti anak anjing ketakutan, kenapa jadi berubah menjadi anak anjing pemarah.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Karena jujur disituasi seperti ini dia harus seperti apa.

"Baiklah kau tidak gila. Emm... Oke mungkin bisa dikatakan, kau sedang lupa ingatan "

Ucap Chanyeol meskipun dirinya juga tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Lupa ingatan ? "

Tanya pria itu. Mungkinkah iya?

"Ya, mungkin kau sedang mengalami lupa ingatan "

"Jadi hanya kau yang kuingat ? "

Chanyeol diam. Benar, kalau hanya dia yang di ingat berati sebelumnya dia ada di ingatan pria itu. Tapi sungguh Chanyeol sudah berfikir sejak tadi apa dia pernah mengenal pria ini tapi tetap saja sama, dia tidak mengenalnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pria aneh ini.

"Ya, mungkin "

Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengenalku? "

Tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol berfikir sedang memutar otaknya.

"Mungkin kau dulu adalah penggemar rahasiaku. Kau sangat menyukaiku. Karena biasanya didrama drama orang yang lupa ingatan hanya mengingat seseorang yang mereka sukai. Mungkin seperti itu, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Karena kau hanya menyukaiku dari kejauhan "

Ucap Chanyeol selancar itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya berfikir sampai ke penggemar rahasia. Tapi memang hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Dan sunggul menggelikan dia menafsirkan pemikirannya atas dasar sebuah drama.

Pria mungil itu mengernyit samar sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menyengir canggung.

"Kurasa memang seperti itu "

Setujunya dan Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Mudah sekali.

"Emm, Chanyeol-ssi "

"Ya ? "

"Jadi bisakah kau membantuku mengingat semuanya ? "

Chanyeol mendengus diam-diam. Bagaimana caranya? Sungguh sangat susah berbuat baik memang. Dia hanya mencoba agar pria itu tidak mati kedinginan kenapa malah dia ikut kedalam masalah yang lain.

"Kan aku tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana caranya? Daripada membantumu mengingat, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari alamatmu ? "

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang di Kantor polisi yang hanya 2 blok dari pemukiman flat Chanyeol.

"Sejauh ini yang terlapor hilang anak umur 5 tahun dan seorang kakek yang sudah diatas 70 tahun "

Ucap seorang polisi dibalik komputernya. Chanyeol yang duduk didepan meja si polisi menghela lalu menoleh kebelakang menatap anak laki laki dengan baju dan jaket kebesarannya sedang duduk dikursi tunggu dan menggoyankan kedua kakinya.

"5 tahun terlalu muda untuknya. Mungkin 10 tahun masuk akal "

Gumam Chanyeol.

"Jadi pak, bisakah kau membantuku? Ada seseorang yang menemuiku, dia bilang tak tahu namanya dan tak tahu dari mana "

Setelah bernegosiasi dengan polisi tersebut akhirnya Chanyeol pulang. Dia pikir semua akan sesuai harapannya. Memang benar polisi itu membantu tapi tetap beliau bersih keras untuk Chanyeol tetap bertanggung jawab atas pria itu. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang dikenal dia. Dan pria mungil ini juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia malah bilang akan bersama Chanyeol saja.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi dan lagi berjalan menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Daripada itu ada seorang pria mungil yang sedang mengekorinya.

"Kau marah ya ? "

Cicit si mungil dari belakang. Chanyeol mendengar itu, karena jelas pria dibelakangnya itu tahu jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh tempat itu membuatku ketakutan Chanyeol "

Chanyeol menutup matanya sebentar. Memangnya kantor polisi mana yang terlihat menyenangkan.

Selanjuntnya bisu. Tidak ada percakapan, hanya dentuman sepatu konstan dari si tinggi dan simungil yang kualahan dengan langkahnya sendiri. Karena pria mungil itu mengenakan sepatu Chanyeol yang luar biasa besar ukurannya.

Chanyeol masih mengernyit bingung menatap gang sempit yang seharusnya tepat berada disamping kedai malah pindah beberapa meter. Tetapi itu bukan apa apa dari pada menemukan pria tak dikenal yang tau nama Chanyeol tapi tak tahu namanya sendiri. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan gangnya. Dan otomatis pria mungil itu sedikit menabrak punggung tegapnya karena jujur memakai sepatu kebesaran sedikit sulit mengendalikan langkahnya. Chanyeol berbalik menatap pria mungil itu yang lagi lagi, kenapa begitu suka menampilkan ekspresi anak anjing ketakutan.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengikutiku sampai flat kan ? "

Tanya Chanyeol. Dan mungil ini lagi lagi merungsut menatap kebawah. Dia tak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk.

"Jadi begini, kau kan terakhir bertemu denganku disini. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau duduk dihalte itu. Siapa tahu seseorang akan menjemputmu, mungkin keluargamu sedang bingung mencarimu. Jadi kemungkinan mereka akan kesini. Kalau kau mengikutiku, mereka malah tidak bisa menemuimu "

Jelas Chanyeol. Dan si mungil hanya meremat kaus kebesaran milik pria tiang itu lalu mengangguk.

Akhirnya si pria mungil berjalan menuju halte yang dimaksud Chanyeol yang berada tepat disisi lain kedai toko. Chanyeol tetap berdiri memastikan, sampai si mungil duduk dihalte akhirnya dia meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke gang kecil itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Chanyeol sedang sibuk memakan mie ramen kesukaannya, yang dimaksud adalah kesukaannya saat tanggal tua begini. Setelah mangkok itu bersih tak ada sedikitpun noda mie yang tertinggal Chanyeol meletakkan di wastafel miliknya. Lagi lagi helaan nafas kasar keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Cucian piringnya menumpuk dan hari ini dia juga belum mengirim laundry pakaiannya yang sudah hampir mencapai puncak atap rumahnya. Sudahlah, besok saja. Ya itulah Park Chanyeol. Besoknya pun besok saja. Saat dia akan bersiap bergelut lagi dengan tugas kuliahnya, dia melihat sesuatu. Itu baju si pria aneh itu. Seakan lupa untuk beberapa jam, akhirnya dia ingat apa dia terlalu kejam membiarkan pria yang katanya tak tahu apapun sendirian menunggu sesuatu bahkan Chanyeol juga tak tahu pasti. Apalagi tengah malam begini dimusim dingin.

Akhirnya disinilah Chanyeol yang kelinglungan, dihalte mencari keberadaan bocah aneh mungil itu.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia hanya pria aneh yang tersesat"

Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega. Mungkin keluarganya sudah menjemputnya atau kemungkinan lain dia sudah tahu arah jalan pulang. Sudahlah Chanyeol merasa lega, setidaknya tidak ada lagi sesuatu hal yang harus ia pikirkan selain menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan segera.

"Chanyeol? "

Dan yang ia temukan sekarang, pria mungil itu menarik ujung bajunya lagi. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Apa dia hantu? Ayolah, Chanyeol baru saja menyusuri tempat itu dan yakin pria mungil itu tidak ada di titik manapun kecuali sekarang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppy miliknya lagi.

"Kau? Dari mana? Kau tadi tidak ada disini "

Pria mungil itu hanya berkedip kedip.

"Aku tadi buang air kecil di pohon besar itu "

Pria mungil itu juga menunjuk pohon besar dimaksud yang berada di seberang jalan. Chanyeol mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk itu. Pantas saja, pria ini terlalu mungil jadinya sangat mudah pohon itu menelan dia.

"Jadi belum ada yang menjemputmu?"

Si mungil menggeleng.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas seolah telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini kau boleh tidur ditempatku. Pastikan besok kau pulang kerumah dan jangan lupa membalas jasaku oke ! Kulihat kau bukan dari kalangan biasa dari merk bajumu "

Ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat cengiran bahagia dari pria mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar benar tidak ingat namamu ? "

Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Karena mereka setidaknya akan serumah dalam semalam jadi tidak mungkin dia terus terusan memanggil pria mungil atau pria aneh. Di pikir pikir itu tidak sopan menurut dia. Karena disinilah mereka sekarang, di flat kecil berantakan Chanyeol.

Pria mungil yang dimaksud Chanyeol terlihat sedang berfikir tentang sesuatu terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut dan bola matanya yang berlari kesana kemari.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku membaca banyak sesuatu yang random dijalanan "

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia penasaran apa pria ini mengingat sesuatu. Entah kenapa kini pria mungil ini dengan segala hal yang ada di dirinya membuat dia penasaran apalagi saat sebelum ini ia melirik brand baju yang terkena saus itu bukan baju murah. Jadi dia menyimpulkan pria mungil ini bukan dari kalangan sembarangan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berfikir, setelah beberapa kali melihat youtube karena kebosanannya disana ia banyak melihat orang kaya yang membalas kebaikan. Jadi dia berfikir mungkinkah dia akan mendapat rejeki yang berlipat setelah menemukan dan membantu si pria mungil ini yang ternyata seorang caebol.

"Apa? Kau mengingat sesuatu ? "

Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut takut. Dan fakta baru yang diketahui Chanyeol sekarang, pria ini tidak hanya suka menampilkan wajah puppy tapi juga suka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba tiba pikiran Chanyeol kelimpungan sebelum akhirnya ia kendalikan kembali ke normal.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi saat aku membaca sesuatu setiap ada huruf B aku suka. Apa mungkin namaku ada huruf B ? "

Jawabnya polos. Sepolos kaos Chanyeol yang sudah tidak polos lagi karena kemarin baru saja kelunturan celananya yang berwarna merah. Heuhh Chanyeol menghela lagi dia lupa celana murah itu baru dibelinya dipasar. Tapi tak hanya itu yang membuat dia menjadi menghela entah sudah berapa ratus kalinya dalam sehari. Jawaban polos itu membuat pikirannya buntu lagi. Mungkin kalo pria mungil ini mengingat hanya satu kata saja itu tidak masalah meskipun itu keterlaluan. Tapi ayolah hanya mengingat sebuah huruf ? Apa pria ini harus mengingat satu persatu huruf untuk mengukir satu kata ? Lalu berapa lama yang dibutuhkan untuk memulihkan ingatannya. Chanyeol lupa fakta lain, apa pria ini memang benar benar lupa ingatan ?

Sudahlah dia tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu B, oke ?! "

Pria mungil itu tersenyum lagi. Dia suka mendengarnya. B.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

Apakah kalian suka ? Mau lanjut apa tidak?

Maaf, aku masih sedikit kaku pake ffn.

Semoga kalian suka dengan jalan ceritanya ya. Mohon reviewnya ya, karena ini FF Chanbaek pertamaku :)


	2. part 2

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui sela fentilasi kamarnya. Dia menguap selebar lebarnya. Dengan mata yang masih tak rela untuk terbuka Chanyeol meraba setiap sisian kasurnya mencari benda pipih yang sekarang makin canggih luar biasa. Chanyeol sedikit berdecak sebal, tak menemukan juga dimana benda itu ia letakkan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan itu ada di sela kasur dan tembok. Chanyeol tersenyum bersyukur, untung tidak jatuh ke dalam lagi. Tapi selanjutnya bukan rasa syukur yang ia lontarkan melainkan matanya yang melebar secara otomatis.

"Sial jam 9 "

Ya karena jam 9 tepat, dia ada mata kuliah, yang ya tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Sebut saja begitu karena terlihat Chanyeol yang kelimpungan kesana kemari mencari baju dan memasukkan buku asal ke tas nya. Bodoh bukan, bahkan dia tak repot repot mencuci muka. Chanyeol berlari kalang kabut, menutup pintu flatnya kasar dan berlari keluar dengan sepatu yang belum benar benar terpasang. Tapi ditengah gang dia berhenti.

"B ? Aish sudahlah, dia bisa mencari makanan di kulkas "

Tapi bodohnya Chanyeol tak ingatkah dia, kalau dia selalu miskin dan hanya ada air putih dan kimchi didalam kulkasnya kalau itupun sedang hari beruntung.

Chanyeol kembali berlari, tapi diujung gang yang akan menampilkan jalanan besar, sekali lagi kakinya berhenti mendadak. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri. Ini kedai toko itu. Tepat disebelah kiri gangnya. Matanya mencoba menyipit, lalu ia menoleh ke kanan, itu tembok dengan tulisan random. Seingat dia bukankah kemarin tembok itu ada disebelah toko dan gangnya berada beberapa meter setelahnya. Dan sekarang kembali gang itu tepat berada disamping kedai toko. Pikirannya berkecamuk, mencari jawaban dengan langkahnya yang tadi terlihat tergesa sekarang berjalan perlahan mencari jawaban atas suatu kejanggalan. Dia jadi lupa ada dosen luar biasa killer sedang mengajar dikelasnya yang memperhatikan satu absen kosong disana atas nama Park Chanyeol.

Hingga dia menyadari kedai toko itu sudah tak tampak seperti biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu batinnya? Dilihatnya pria yang sedang beragumen serius didepan kedai. Chanyeol tahu persis itu pemilik kedai.

"Apa yang terjadi? "

Tanya Chanyeol ke pemilik kedai. Chanyeol cukup mengenal pria paruh baya itu karena dia juga sering berada dikedainya.

"Terjadi kecelakaan semalam "

Chanyeol manggut manggut mengerti, dia sudah mengira.

"Sampai separah ini ? "

Tanya Chanyeol lagi penasaran. Dia benar benar lupa dengan kuliahnya.

"Ya, sebuah truk oleng dan menabrak kedaiku "

Jawab sipemilik. Chanyeol dapat melihat gurat frustasi disana. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain rasa simpati. Ia juga terlalu miskin untuk membantu menggantikan kaca kaca yang pecah dan tembok yang hancur itu.

Tapi seingat Chanyeol semalam baik baik saja. Ya mungkin terjadi di subuh hari, pikirnya. Matanya melirik meneliti keadaan yang berantakan itu sebelum akhirnya ia terpaku dengan garis polisi yang berada ditepi jalan. Dia mengernyit, itu lelehan darah yang sudah mengering. Dia memang jijik melihat darah juga membayangkan betapa naasnya seseorang itu. Tetapi melihat darah, Chanyeol jadi teringat wajah dosen killernya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal dengan keteledoran nya sendiri. Akhirnya dia kembali berlari sebelum lagi lagi kakinya berhenti mendadak. Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali menghampiri si pemilik kedai.

"Emm, itu kau mengecatnya lagi ke kuning ya? Sepertinya kemarin sudah berubah warna biru "

Ya, Chanyeol yakin kedai itu berwarna biru kemarin.

"Apa maksudmu? Ah Sepertinya tidak buruk. Aku akan merubahnya menjadi warna biru setelah ini "

Jawab si pemilik kedai. Dan Chanyeol diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil nafas sedalam dalamnya dan hitungan ke tiga berlari sekencang kencangnya tapi bukan ke arah kampus melainkan ke arah flatnya. Dia sudah masa bodoh dengan dosen killer yang akan mengancamnya dengan nilai merah karena tidak datang tanpa alasan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak menurutnya. Ya, keganjalan yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya rasanya akan membuat kepalanya pecah. Ia berlari dengan pikiran terus menerka, sampai ia di flatnya dan membuka pintu dengan tergesa hingga terpampanglah ruangan berangakan seperti biasanya.

"B ! Oeh B, kau dimana ? "

Ya, makhluk itulah sesuatu terakhir yang paling mengganjal dari paginya yang sudah rusak.

"Hey ! Orang aneh ! Kau dimana? "

Chanyeol mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan meskipun pada faktanya ruangannya itu itu saja. Chanyeol membatin, apa dia sudah pergi ? Akhirnya Chanyeol ke salah satu sudut ruang disamping kamar mandi. Seingatnya ia meletakkan baju pria aneh itu disana, tapi tidak ada. Apa dia yang salah? Akhirnya ia mengobrak abrik ke tempat lain. Sampai dia berdiri didepan sofanya.

"Botol saus tomat"

Botol saus yang terbuka. Tapi isinya masih penuh dan sofanya baik baik saja. Seingat dia, ah dia sangat ingat botol itu tak sengaja diduduki si pria aneh dan membuat isinya menyembul keluar mengotori baju si aneh dan sofanya. Ia ingat. Tapi ?

Chanyeol kembali berlari kekamarnya kini dia mengobrak abrik isi almarinya. Benar dugaannya, baju dan celana kebesaran itu ada disana dengan posisi sama persis tepat berada disebelah boxer kesayangannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Terakhir yang di ingat dia,

"Baiklah, sekarang namamu B"

Ternyata hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya bertanya kemana sahabat rasaksamu dan tak ada lagi "

Jelas Oh Sehun, pria yang sekarang sedang memeluk bahu lebar Chanyeol dari samping. Mereka sambil berjalan menyusur koridor kampus menuju tempat favorit mereka. Kantin.

Dia Oh Sehun, sahabat Chanyeol yang ia panggil seseorang kekurangan zat warna kulit, baik itu kepanjangan. Jadinya Chanyeol menyingkat menjadi si albino. Sebenarnya itu bukan dari Chanyeol tapi dari sahabatnya yang lain, yang sekarang tengah melambai ke arah mereka.

"Oeh dude ! "

Sapa si pria melambai saat Oh Sehun dan Chanyeol sekarang duduk didepannya. Ya mereka sudah di kantin.

"Chanyeol sedang tak berselera "

Itu Sehun.

"Aku bisa melihat itu. Kenapa ? Si perempuan bernama Wendy lagi ? "

Tanya pria itu. Baiklah, dia adalah Kim Jongin sahabat Chanyeol yang lain. Dialah orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol, yang suka memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan si albino. Tapi lebih dari itu Sehun juga punya sebutan untuk temannya yang memiliki zat warna coklat lebih banyak itu. Kamjong tentu saja.

"Jangan kau sebut nama itu lagi. Tak semua masalahku berasal dari Wendy "

Jelas Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah, kau sadar "

Itu Jongin lagi.

"Dimana Luhan ? "

Itu Sehun kini. Siapa lagi Luhan? Tentu saja sahabat yang lain. Sedikit cerita, Oh Sehun adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak 3,5 tahun yang lalu saat masa orientasi perkuliahan. Mereka satu jurusan dan satu kelas, banyak kemungkinan mereka menjadi teman dekat dan dua pria tampan itu memang pada akhirnya berteman dekat. Lalu Jongin, dia dalam jurusan yang sama hanya saja beda kelas. Mereka juga kenal dalam masa orientasi, sayangnya mereka tidak berada dalam satu kelas tapi siapa sangka pertemanan itu tidak sesingkat masa orientasi buktinya mereka sering sekali dalam banyak kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan Luhan, dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak kecil. Chanyeol dan Luhan adalah anak rantauan dari desa yang pergi ke kota untuk menimba ilmu. Dan dengan alasan itu sahabat Chanyeol juga akan bersahabat dengan sahabatnya yang lain karena Luhan juga berada dikampus yang sama meskipun berbeda jurusan. Tetapi gedung jurusannya juga kebetulan bersebelahan dengan gedung Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ada kelas mungkin. Akhir akhir ini ku pikir kau selalu mencarinya "

Itu Jongin.

Sehun mendengus.

"Ya, saat kau tak ada aku juga akan menanyakan kau dimana. Itu hanya dalam bentuk basa basi kau tahu ! "

Jelas Sehun.

"Baiklah, teruslah seperti itu ".

Jongin lagi.

"Maksudmu ? "

Sehun.

"Sudah, kalian makin membuat kepalaku mau pecah. Bisakah jangan berdebat sekarang anak anak? Aku ingin menikmati makan siangku "

Protes Chanyeol, setidaknya yang sedikit memiliki kewarasan satu tingkat dari 2 sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Chanyeol adalah anak rantauan dari desa. Jadinya ia juga harus sedikit menambah penghasilan untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dikota. Karena uang kiriman dari orang tuanya tidak terlalu cukup untuk hidup di kota. Orang tuanya melakukan perhitungan uang saku yang pasti dibutuhkan Chanyeol dari garis dasar perhitungan keuangan desa. Tentu itu sangat berbeda dengan dikota, karena bisa saja sesuatu yang dijual didesa akan menjadi 2 bahkan berkali lipat lebih mahal. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin memprotes dan membebani orang tuanya lebih lagi. Makanya ia bersyukur saja, setidaknya orang tuanya sudah menyekolahkannya sampai setinggi ini. Jadinya untuk memenuhi kehidupannya yang lain, Chanyeol bekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar kopi atau biasa disebut kafe ditengah kota. Hanya membutuhkan satu halte dari kampusnya menuju ke kafe.

Chanyeol membersihkan meja counter yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kotor. Hanya saja ia ingin mencari kegiatan selain melamun memandangi derasnya hujan diluar sana. Mungkin itu alasan kafe tempatnya bekerja menjadi agak sepi dari biasanya. Dikala kegiatannya yang tak berguna itu. Sekelebat sosok B menyita pikirannya. Dia terkekeh bodoh mengingat betapa kepalanya akan pecah dipagi itu, hanya karena memikirkan hal hal ganjal yang ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi. Tentu saja itu hanya sebuah mimpi, gang yang bergeser, dan pria mungil yang seperti hantu tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan segala ketidakwarasan yang diberikan. Tapi mimpi itu memang terlalu nyata, sampai Chanyeol menyadari hal yang lain. B disini.

"Chanyeol ? "

Dia berdiri didepan counter dengan senyumannya dan eye smile yang dia tampilkan disana.

"B- B ? "

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar. Apa dia berhalusinasi karena mimpinya baru saja merenggut sebagian akal sehatnya? Pria mungil aneh dengan baju kebesaran milik Chanyeol itu sekarang tengah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Ka- kau ? Ba- bagaimana kau ada disini? "

Chanyeol menjadi gagap. Dia ketakutan juga kebingungan. Baru saja ia mengklaim kalau pria mungil didepannya ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Atau mungkin selama ini Chanyeol salah ? Inilah kehidupan aslinya dan selama ini dia yang bermimpi berteman dengan Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin dan sahabat cantiknya Xi Luhan. Tapi demi Tuhan dia tak mengenal pria mungil didepannya ini.

"Chanyeol ? "

Panggilnya lagi menyentak kesadaran Chanyeol.

"B ? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? "

Tanya Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan mengendalikan dirinya mencari jawaban mana realita dan mimpi.

"Aku melihatmu dari balik kaca besar itu, kau meninggalkanku tadi pagi "

Jelasnya dengan lagi lagi menggunakan ekspresi puppy nya dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"B ta tapi, bukankah kau hanya sebuah mimpi? "

"Mimpi ? "

Pria mungil itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Oh kalau saja ada telinga yang mencuat lucu seperti anak anjing, mungkin itu juga akan ikut bergoyang.

"Oh Chanyeol, siapa dia ? Kenapa kau malah diam saja, tidak melayani "

Itu seseorang, teman kerja Chanyeol. Biasanya dia yang dibagian memasak dessert.

Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja. Bukan mimpi ? Atau seperti apa? Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan menggunduli rambut Kim Jongin. Dia kebingungan.

"Hyung, kau melihatnya ? "

Tanya Chanyeol ke teman kerja yang memang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Siapa ? "

Tanya Hyung itu.

"Pria mungil ini "

Ucap Chanyeol dengan menunjuk hati hati ke arah pria mungil yang ia maksud yang masih berdiri didepan counter.

"Chanyeol, kau menghinaku karena pakai kaca mata atau menghina dia yang mungil ? "

Hyung itu.

Chanyeol mendelik mendengar jawaban itu. Jadi Hyung temannya bekerja itu melihatnya juga. Bukan mimpi ? Jadi pria mungil ini bukan mimpi ?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kau mau memesan sesuatu "

Hyung itu mengambil alih job Chanyeol, karena pria itu masih mematung bukannya melayani pelanggan didepan yang terlihat menunggu itu apalagi mata lucu yang sekarang terlihat berkaca kaca itu. Tega sekali Chanyeol, pikir hyung itu.

"Aku tidak ingin memesan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol "

Hyung itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Ternyata teman Chanyeol, tapi kenapa ekspresi Chanyeol ketakutan seperti melihat hantu begitu. Pikir hyung itu.

"Kau ini, dia mengenalmu begitu. Kenapa ucapannya tega sekali tadi? Lihatlah bajunya juga basah kuyup. Cepat, dibelakang sepertinya ada sebuah handuk bersih "

Hyung itu sambil sedikit menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Karena pria itu masih diposisi yang sama dengan ekspresi menegang.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Kau tak suka ya ku datangi kemari. Baiklah aku akan pulang "

Pria mungil itu menunduk lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Kaki itu telanjang lagi.

"B ? "

Panggil Chanyeol setelah melihat tetesan air dari baju pria mungil itu atau bisa disebut bajunya yang dipakai dia, apalagi telapak kaki telanjang itu. Si empu yang dipanggil berhenti dan berbalik.

Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil kedinginan itu, untuk masuk kebagian dalam ruangan kafe. Itu loker tempatnya mengganti baju kerjanya. Ada kamar mandi kecil juga disana. Chanyeol tak tahu handuk bersih yang dimaksud hyungnya itu. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki handuk miliknya dibalik lokernya. Karena biasanya pria itu pulang kuliah memilih mandi ditempat ini sebelum memulai bekerja.

"Keringkan tubuhmu dulu "

Perintah Chanyeol dengan melermparkan handuk kecilnya ke pria mungil itu yang langsung ditangkap dengan tanggap juga. Terpaksa Chanyeol meminjamkan bajunya lagi, baju tadi siang yang ia pakai. Dan dia ? Tentu saja akan pulang dengan seragam kerjanya. Bagaimana lagi, kalau dipikir pikir Chanyeol tidak sadar perbuatan baiknya yang kini terlihat tulus daripada sebelumnya yang selalu ada niat lain.

"Pakailah ini. Maaf mungkin akan sedikit bau keringat, tapi tenang bau ku sangat enak "

Ucap Chanyeol lagi, tapi kini memberikan baju dan celananya dengan baik baik tidak dengan melempar. Pria mungil itu mengangguk dan saat akan menanggalkan bajunya Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?! "

Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang aku harus ganti baju ? "

Lagi lagi muka polos itu pikir Chanyeol.

"Jangan disini, masuklah ke kamar mandi "

Pria mungil itu menangguk lagi. Benar benar seperti anjing yang sangat patuh.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol menunggu, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka sedikit lalu kepala si mungil menyembul dari sana.

"Chanyeol ? "

Panggilnya hati-hati.

"Kenapa? "

Si punya nama menyahut.

"Celanamu sangat kebesaran untukku. Saat aku memakainya dia akan jatuh melorot "

Jelas si B.

Chanyeol berfikir, tapi sebelum menemukan jawaban B keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi.

"Yak, yak apa yang kau lakukan? Hey kau tidak memakai celana ! "

Chanyeol kelimpungan. B hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa apa, kemeja ini juga sangat besar. Lihatlah, dia menutupi pahaku "

Dan Chanyeol malah mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Oh itu mulus sekali. Apa ? Chanyeol langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Tetap saja, tampilanmu sekarang seperti artis artis Jav. Aku akan mencarikan celana untukmu "

Sebelum B menjawab Chanyeol sudah pergi keluar.

"Artis Jav ? "

B tersenyum. Itu bukan tentang Jav, tapi kata artis didepannya. B tak mengerti apapun itu, tapi yang ia tahu artis bukankah mereka yang ada didepan layar televisi dengan tampilan menarik juga segudang bakat.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol kembali masuk.

"Ini pasti pas untukmu, ini celana ukuran perempuan. Ini seragam kerja disini. Pakai saja celananya. Atasnya kau tetap pakai punyaku "

Sekali lagi B mengangguk.

Akhirnya Chanyeol meneruskan pekerjaannya sampai jam kafe menunjukkan angka 10 malam saatnya tutup. Dan B dengan sabar menunggu berjam jam duduk dengan tenang dan satu americano yang Chanyeol suguhkan didepannya.

"Ayo pulang "

Itu Chanyeol setelah membenahkan semua pekerjaanya. B berdiri dan megangguk dengan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan americanomu ? "

Tanya Chanyeol.

"Emm, maaf itu sangat pait aku tidak suka "

"Seharusnya kau bilang "

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan pahit"

"Baiklah, lupakan. Ayo pulang. Hyung aku duluan ! "

"Ya! "

Sahut yang lebih tua dari dalam ruang loker.

Mereka berjalan diterotoar dan pulang dengan bus malam terakhir lalu turun dihalte daerah flat Chanyeol. Halte yang terletak beberapa meter dari kedai toko. Seturunnya, Chanyeol berjalan dengan B yang mengekor dibelakang tetapi tiba-tiba langkah Chanyeol berhenti, dan kaki telanjang Baekhyun ikut berhenti. Kini B tidak menabrak punggung itu lagi karena dia tidak lagi memakai sepatu kebesaran Chanyeol.

"Ya, sekarang aku tahu jawabannya "

Itu Chanyeol, dan setelahnya ia berbalik mantap ke arah B yang ada dibelakangnya membuat si mungil tersentak kaget.

"Kau lihat kedai itu "

Ucap Chanyeol sedikit memutar badannya dengan menunjuk sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku yakin pagi tadi, kedai itu benar benar berantakan dengan pecahan kaca dimana mana tapi tidak mungkin kalau pemiliknya memperbaikinya hanya dalam satu hari, warnanya pun sekarang biru padahal tadi pagi masih kuning. Dan kau lihat pintunya juga bergeser, seharusnya dia ada ditengah "

Lalu Chanyeol memutar badannya lagi menghadap B yang masih mengerjap bingung.

"Dan disini "

Chanyeol menunjuk tepat kesamping kanannya, diantara terotoar dan jalan.

"Disini seharusnya ada garis polisi dan bekas darah yang mengering. Tapi lihatlah bersih tak ada apapun "

Jelas Chanyeol lagi, B juga ikut memandangi terotoar yang bersih itu masih dengan raut bingung.

"Dan yang terakhir gang itu "

Chanyeol sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Menunjuk gang sempit yang ia maksud.

"Seharusnya gangku tepat berada disamping kedai toko, tapi lihatlah dia bergeser lagi beberapa meter"

B pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menyembul dari tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu rasaksa untuk melihat pemandangan yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Tapi lagi lagi Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya yang membuatnya terkejut lagi.

"Jadi sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya "

Ucap Chanyeol dengan terus menyelidik ke arah B yang lagi lagi hanya mengerjap bingung. Oh ayolah, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti sangat gemas tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Tetapi pria itu terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya.

"Sekarang sudah kupastikan kau memang - "

"Chanyeol ! "

Chanyeol terkejut dan mengerjap.

"Bisa bisanya kau tidur disini "

"Oh hyung, maaf "

Cicit Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela sambil menatap keluar, hujan masih deras.

"Dia memang hanya mimpi "

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

bagaimana menurut kalian ? :)

Mohon saran sarannya yah, ini cerita Chanbaek pertamaku.


	3. part 3

Chanyeol duduk diam diatas kasur empuknya dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Tengah malam itu ia masih berkutat dengan tugasnya yang benar benar tak berujung. Tapi sebenarnya tugasnya bisa saja selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya saja ia tak benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan mimpi anehnya yang semalam dan tadi saat ia tak sengaja tertidur dengan menopang kepalanya di counter kafe tadi. Hanya sebuah mimpi sudah berhasil memenuhi kepala Chanyeol bagian sebelah, maksudnya pikirannya tak lagi dipenuhi tugas dan uang. Ada satu sosok, yang bodohnya sosok itu hanya sosok yang ada dimimpinya.

"Daripada hal mengganjal yang lain. Dia lebih nyata "

Gumam pria tinggi itu.

"Jadi kalau aku tidur malam ini, aku akan bertemu dia ? "

Baiklah, dia harus memastikan semuanya.

Park Chanyeol menutup laptopnya dan menyingkirkan semua bukunya.Kali ini dia akan mencoba membuat persiapan. Memastikan sekali lagi segala keanehan yang baru saja menimpa dirinya.

"Chanyeol ? "

"Huwaaa !!! "

Chanyeol meloncat dari kasurnya. Terkejut bukan main tiba-tiba ada kepala mencuat dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Kau terkejut ? "

"Ka- ka kau, ba- bagaimana kau ada disana !!!? "

Chanyeol meringkuk ketakutan dengan kalimatnya yang gelagapan.

"Maaf seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu"

Cicit Baekhyun. Kepalanya perlahan dia tarik keluar lagi lalu menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol perlahan.

Tetapi Chanyeol masih dalam keterkejutannya. Badannya masih kaku, meringsut ke pojok kasurnya. Ia menatap ke laptop yang baru saja ia tutup tadi. Sekali lagi dia tak memiliki persiapan bertemu pria mungil itu. Apa dia sekarang berada di alam mimpinya ? Atau

Tok tok tok.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh lagi ke arah pintu. Menatap pintu itu horor. Menyadari ini hanya mimpi, pria mungil itu terlihat menjadi sangat menakutkan. Sungguh. Sangat. Tapi benarkah ia sudah bermimpi? ia baru saja akan tidur tadi.

Chanyeol perlahan menapakan kakinya ke lantai dingin flatnya berjalan perlahan menggapai pintunya. Tangannya yang berkeringat menarik gagang pintu itu sampai terbuka. Disana berdiri pria mungil itu, dengan senyuman yang dulu Chanyeol klaim menggemaskan sekarang menjadi sangat menakutkan. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang.

"Chanyeol ? "

Panggilan dari suara menggemaskan itu, membuat pendengarannya kaku dan sekali lagi kulitnya meremang.

"Y ya ? "

Gagap Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit ?"

Tanya B dan Chanyeol menggeleng dramatis.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku hanya lapar Chanyeol. Tapi aku tak bisa memasak mie itu"

B memilin kaosnya.

Kalau saja pria itu benar benar ada, pasti semua orang akan mengklaim pria mungil itu begitu menggemaskan. Sayangnya Chanyeol menyadari pria didepannya ini hanya sebuah fantasi yang berskenario nyata. Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Bahkan dia masih belum benar 100 persen percaya apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang. Jadinya pria fantasi yang ada dimimpinya menjadi terlihat menakutkan dimata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ? "

Lagi lagi Chanyeol terkejut gelagapan.

"Ah i iya, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu "

Pria mungil itu tersenyum.

Ingatkan, sejak kapan Chanyeol mudah sekali disuruh ? Bahkan bila Sehun yang merengek minta dibuatkan mie sampai Luhan tumbuh tinggi pun, Chanyeol tak akan peduli. Tapi pria yang semungil Luhan itu, memiliki sorot mata yang menakutkan dan Chanyeol baru menyadari itu. Apalagi senyuman yang sebelumnya sangat manis, ternyata Chanyeol juga baru menyadari. Itu seperti senyuman seorang psikopat yang sedang hati-hati membunuh korbannya, tidak ingin melewatkan ekspresi kesakitan mangsanya barang sedetik pun.

Dan bodohnya lagi setelah memasakkan mie untuk B, Chanyeol duduk menemani karena pria mungil itu yang meminta. Chanyeol merasakan suasana menjadi mencekam, udara yang semakin dingin padahal Chanyeol pastikan penghangat ruangan ia set sehangat mungkin atau perlukah Chanyeol mengaturnya di suhu yang paling tinggi. Tapi pria itu cukup waras, meskipun ini hanya mimpi, dia juga tak ingin mati karena dehidrasi dan kulit terbakar.

"Chanyeol ? "

Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati meminta agar pria mungil yang ia beri nama B itu berhenti memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. Menakutkan.

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya memang demam "

Chanyeol terkejut saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh dahinya. Otomatis ia memundurkan kepalanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat syok, melainkan tangan pria mungil itu yang benar benar dingin. Seperti, emm seperti...

Orang mati.

"Ah maafkan aku "

Ucap B langsung menarik tangannya.

Ini mimpi, ini mimpi Chanyeol. Kenapa harus ketakutan ? Tapi tangan pria itu benar benar dingin. Bahkan saat Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya sendiri, hangat. Seperti halnya didunia nyata. Kalaupun dia kedinginan, tidak mungkin. Dia terlihat baik baik saja dengan suhu tangannya yang seperti itu.

"Tanganmu sangat dingin. Kau kedinginan ? "

Itu Chanyeol. Baiklah ini hanya mimpi. Semua mimpi. Ini bukan mimpi buruk tapi hanya tidak indah.

"Tidak, aku emm sebenarnya tanganku sudah seperti ini. Apa aku sedingin itu Chanyeol ? "

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa ya? Saat aku menyentuhmu juga sangat hangat. Tapi sungguh aku tidak kedinginan "

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mengatakan aku tidak tahu tanpa suara. Tapi yang Chanyeol lupa sadari, pria mungil yang ditemukan Chanyeol dalam keadaan ketakutan itu sekarang lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

"Emm Chanyeol ? "

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tanda menyahut panggilan yang masih terdengar menyeramkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih "

Ucap si mungil.

"Tidak masalah "

Jawab Chanyeol santai tapi itu hanya luarnya, didalam ia terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan segera terbangun.

"Nama B sangat bagus "

Itu seseorang yang kini memiliki nama itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum yang sangat ketara dipaksakan.

"Chanyeol, bisa kah kau menceritakan sesuatu untukku ? "

Alis Chanyeol bertaut mendengar itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku merasa bosan sekarang. Mungkin kau ingin sedikit bercerita tentang kehidupanmu sehari hari ? "

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Sejak kapan pria mungil itu jadi merasa sedekat itu dengan dirinya ? Bahkan menceritakan sesuatu tentang kehidupannya. Itu terlalu berlebihan untuk mereka yang baru bertemu kemarin malam. Tapi Chanyeol mengingat kalau memang ini hanyalah mimpi. Semua berjalan tak terduga bukan. Chanyeol tidak akan tahu kalau-kalau pria mungil menggemaskan seperti puppy itu akan berubah menjadi monster mengerikan yang siap menyerang dia kapan saja.

"Haaa ! "

Chanyeol lagi berteriak dengan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Benar ini mimpi, semua akan terjadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Entah tiba-tiba monster akan menyerangnya, atau rumahnya akan berada di ujung jurang. Dia tidak tahu kemungkinan gila apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa? "

Chanyeol melirik pria didepannya itu dengan hati-hati. Dia masih mungil, tak menunjukkan tanda apapun. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol membenarkan duduknya kembali dan menegakkan badannya.

"Jadi kau ingin cerita darimana ? "

Sudahlah, toh ini mimpi. Tak masalah sekalipun itu hal buruk. Dalam kehidupan nyata pun juga dia sudah biasa mengalami banyak hal buruk daripada bertemu monster. Contohnya dia tak memiliki uang barang sepeser pun, jadinya ia harus berpuasa hanya dengan memakan nasi dan rumput laut. Itupun hanya satu kali sehari dan ia lakukan itu dalam waktu seminggu sampai akhirnya gajinya turun. Realita kehidupan seperti itu lebih menakutkan.

"Mungkin tentang seseorang yang kau sukai ? "

Itu B.

"Langsung ke situ ? Bukankah itu terlalu menjurus "

Chanyeol tak habis pikir, dia ingin mendengar kisah kehidupan yang ada beribu cerita tapi kenapa harus memilih satu hal itu.

"Karena kau bilang kemungkinan aku penggemar rahasiamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau sedang menyukai siapa. Jadi saat ingatanku kembali aku bisa memutuskan "

"Memutuskan apa? "

"Tetap menyukaimu atau menyerah "

Jawab B dengan senyuman puppy mematikannya dan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Oh Chanyeol melemah melihat itu. Kalau saja ini nyata, Chanyeol juga akan mempertimbangkan.

Oh Tunggu! Apa ?

"Jadi kau benar benar ingin tahu ? "

Itu Chanyeol dan B mengangguk antusias.

"Aku sedang menyukai, emm diriku sendiri mungkin "

B mengernyit dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Itu artinya aku sedang tak menyukai siapapun "

Raut wajah B melesu tiba tiba. Chanyeol sadar perubahan mimik wajah itu.

"Jadi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya ? "

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar itu. Pria mungil ini malah menganggap cerita buatan Chanyeol sungguhan terjadi.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku. Kalau saja kau memunculkan dirimu dihadapanku dan mengatakan terang terangan, mungkin akan beda situasinya "

Pria mungil bernama B itu kembali merekah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, aku memiliki kesempatan ? "

Ini sudah terlalu jauh, menurut Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu malah membuat situasi ini menjadi serius.

"Tunggu B, aku kemarin hanya mengatakan kemungkinan. Jadi aku tidak tahu fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau penggemar rahasiaku, menyukaiku. Itu hanya kemungkinan, oke "

Ah ya, pria mungil itu lupa dengan fakta kemungkinan yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku yakin, kau orang yang berarti untukku Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin kan, hanya kau yang kuingat dan hanya ada namamu dipikiranku "

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, yang ada pikirannya hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar itu. Jujur ini pertama kalinya seorang pria baru saja mengatakan kalau sosok Chanyeol sangat berati untuknya. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan sahabatnya Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin saat jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria.

Tapi tunggu,

Jatuh cinta ?

Oh jangan katakan Chanyeol kau mulai menaruh hati ke pria mungil yang baru saja kau sebut monster itu. Baru seperkian menit tadi kau menandai dia menjadi sosok makhluk menakutkan, tapi kenapa kini malah pipinya memanas hanya ucapan sosok makhluk mungil itu. Dan parahnya lagi ini semua terjadi di mimpi.

"Ya aku tidak tahu kalau itu "

Ucap Chanyeol sekenanya. Jujur dia memang tidak tahu.

"Jadi Chanyeol, emm apa kau seorang gay ? "

Chanyeol mendelik dengan pertanyaan itu. Bukankah pembahasan ini sudah terlalu jauh ? Bagaimana bisa makhluk mungil itu juga menanyakan orientasi seksualnya yang mana itu merupakan sebuah privasi dengan kenyataan mereka yang baru mengenal.

Ah ya, tapi Chanyeol lupa ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebut diriku gay, emm mungkin bisex "

Jawab Chanyeol. Ya, jujur memang seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak memungkiri kalau dia juga pernah menyukai laki laki tapi dia sekalipun tak pernah berkencan dengan laki laki. Hanya berkencan dengan perempuan beberapa kali, dan nama Wendy yang pernah disebutkan Jongin lah mantan dia yang terakhir.

"Ah syukurlah "

Chanyeol berkerut kening. Syukur ?

"Maksudmu ? "

"Jadi aku memiliki kesempatan bukan ? "

Ucap B dengan lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum manis dengan eyesmile nya. Oh setelah beberapa kali melihatnya Chanyeol menyadari lagi, dia menggemaskan. Sekali lagi pipi Chanyeol mulai memanas.

"Tunggu B, kau sudah terlalu jauh. Kau membuat ini semua jadi terlihat serius "

B merengut saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Oh ayolah B jangan berekspresi seperti itu dihadapan singa buas yang masih didalam kandang.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta ? "

Chanyeol tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Tidak hanya pipinya yang memanas sekarang tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi ini terlalu nyata untuk ukuran bermain dengan perasaan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol merasakan detak jantung berpacu begitu cepat ? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mimpi ini sudah keterlaluan memainkan perasaannya. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih keterlaluan kecuali ada benda lunak begitu dingin yang kini menempel dibibir Chanyeol. Mentalnya jatuh turun ketanah saat sepasang mata dengan bulu mata panjang itu menyapu permukaan pipinya. Dia mendelik menatap betapa dekatnya, oh tidak ini sudah sangat dekat. Oh bukan dekat lagi, bibir itu sudah menempel dengan bibirnya. Untuk seperkian detik dia masih mematung, sebelum akhirnya B melepaskan tautan itu dan kini malah tersenyum dihadapan Chanyeol.

Mengerjap 1 mengerjap 2 mengerjap 3.

Alarm ponsel berbunyi*

Chanyeol mengusap peluh keringatnya. Luar biasa, bahkan Chanyeol masih merasakan degupan jantungnya masih berpacu didalam rongga dadanya. Dan rona merah juga masih ada di pipi pria itu. Chanyeol menghela dan bangun lalu duduk dipinggiran kasurnya, meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarm paginya.

Itu tadi gila. Mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa? "

Tanya pria cantik berperawakan mungil. Seseorang yang dimaksud itu menoleh, dia Chanyeol dan yang bertanya adalah sahabatnya. Melihat Luhan jadi semakin mengingat pria mungil yang ada dimimpinya. Mereka sama sama mungil dan cantik.

Luhan tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Chanyeol lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan pandangannya sangat kosong.

"Lu ? "

"Hmm ? Kenapa? Ceritakan "

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin menceritakan hal aneh ini kepada siapapun, karena pasti mereka akan menertawakannya apalagi dua sahabatnya yang berbeda warna sangat kontras itu. Tetapi hanya satu sahabatnya mungkin yang masih waras, kalaupun kadang juga sama, setidaknya otaknya masih ada urat normal didalamnya. Apalagi Luhan sepertinya sangat mengerti ada perubahan besar pada sikap Chanyeol. Jadi pikir Chanyeol bercerita sedikit tak apa apa, siapa tahu Luhan bisa membantu ? Ya siapa tahu.

"Aku sedang bermimpi aneh "

Luhan mendengus, dia mengira itu suatu masalah yang cukup besar karena bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dia mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol. Sahabat raksasanya itu tipe seseorang yang sangat masa bodoh dengan sesuatu hal. Masalah dalam hidupnya itu sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Gila kan ? Iya, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang setidaknya sedikit paling waras dari 2 yang lain siapa lagi kalau bukan si albino dan si kamjong yang entah kemana dijam makan siang ini.

"Kau bercanda Park. Kau loyo seperti ini karena alasan sebuah mimpi? "

Sahut Luhan.

"Sungguh Lu, sulit untuk menjelaskan ini. Tapi aku bersumpah dia seperti nyata. Bahkan aku sempat tak bisa membedakan aku berada di dunia nyataku atau mimpiku "

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ya namanya juga bermimpi pasti aneh, pikirnya. Tapi ayolah sahabatnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Dia sangat menakutkan Lu "

Sambung Chanyeol saat mengingat bagaimana senyuman pria mungil itu dan juga tatapan matanya.

"Kau sedang mimpi buruk ? Ayolah Park kau bukan bocah sd lagi "

Mata Chanyeol terus bergulir kesana kemari. Anak itu tidak berbohong tentang dirinya yang sedang ketakutan. Luhan bersumpah mimpi seperti apa yang membuat Chanyeol sampai seperti ini ?

"Baiklah, ceritakan mimpi seperti apa itu ? "

"Lu, hari ini menginaplah ditempatku"

Itu Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. Dia tipe cowok yang bahkan hantu saja bisa berteman baik dengan dia. Tapi kenapa hanya dengan mimpi sampai membuat dia memohon temannya untuk menginap ditempatnya.

"Apa dia semenakutkan itu? "

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku merasa dia terus mengawasiku Lu, bahkan sekarang. Aku merasa memang dia benar benar ada "

Luhan semakin mengernyit bingung. Akhirnya dia menghela.

"Baiklah untuk malam ini saja "

Setuju Luhan.

"Kenapa dengan malam ini ? "

Itu Jongin yang tiba tiba bergabung, dan duduk disamping Luhan dan diikuti Sehun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Mereka berempat saling berhadapan dengan makanan Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah habis dan Kai Sehun yang baru saja mengambil senampan makanan.

"Aku akan menginap ditempat Chanyeol "

Jawab Luhan.

"Menginap ? Wah ada apa ? Tidak biasanya, apa kalian - yak sakit bodoh "

Itu Jongin yang belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya karena tangan mungil Luhan sudah mendarat dibelakang kepalanya.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol. Sangat melirik. Oh dengan bibir sedikit merenggut dengan kening berkerut. Tidak ada yang menyadari kecuali semut yang tak sengaja masuk ke supnya.

"Aku juga merasa kesepian, bagaimana kalau aku menginap ditempatmu juga "

3 pasang mata itu kini menatap Oh Sehun. Lelaki albino itu hanya mengangkat bahu setelah mengatakannya, lalu terkejut ada semut yang sedang berenang di supnya. Dia komat kamit melihat makanannya sudah tak higienis itu. Tetapi 3 orang itu masih setia menatapnya.

"Kau yakin ? "

Itu Jongin.

"Terakhir kali kau menginap ditempatku, jam 1 malam ada mobil terpakir didepan rumahku. Aku pikir seorang mafia akan menggrebek rumahku. Ternyata mereka hanya bodyguard suruhan ayahmu untuk menjemput anak sematang wayangnya"

Itu Jongin. Lagi.

"Diamlah! itu dulu"

Renggut Sehun sambil terus berusaha mengambil semut yang setengah tenggelam dengan sendoknya.

"Baru 2 bulan yang lalu ngomong-ngomong "

Sahut Jongin.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun anak semata wayang dari seorang CEO kaya raya dengan marga Oh di Korea dan ibu cantik mantan model yang dulu sempat menghiasi beberapa majalah sebelum akhirnya mengandung Oh Sehun dan memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Sehun sangat disayangi keluarganya, sangat sekali. Sebenarnya tidak apa apa, tapi berlebihan pada akhirnya. Orang tuanya sangat over protektif terhadap anak tampan satu satunya itu. Orang tuanya tidak akan memperolehkan anaknya menginap diluar, bahkan ketika ada hal mendesak yang mengharuskan Sehun berada diluar rumah selama seharian atau lebih, akan ada orang orang kekar yang setia mengelilinginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan bodyguard ayahnya. Sungguh ironi memang, itu pikir Sehun. Kebebasannya merasa direnggut. Tetapi orang tuanya sangatlah baik terhadap teman Sehun, tidak mengijinkan menginap dirumah mereka bukan berati orang tuanya yang tidak percaya tetapi hanya ya rasa khawatir yang sangat besar. Sesungguhnya itu semua ada alasan. Ya, Sehun pernah diculik waktu kecil dulu. Itulah yang membuat orang tuanya menjadi sangat trauma. Tapi sungguh, penculikan itu karena Sehun masih berumur 5 tahun yang belum mengerti apapun. Tapi sekarang ? ia akan menginjak umur 22 tahun. Meskipun belum pernah mendapat ciuman pertama, tapi dia sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ya dia tahu, dia sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak terlambat diumur 20an baru merasakan jatuh cinta hanya saja Sehun yang terlalu kolot untuk mengerti perasaannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin tetanggaku menganggap aku melakukan tindakan kriminal karena bodyguard-bodyguard ayahmu yg mengelilingi flatku "

Itu Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, aku akan meminta ijin eommaku sekarang"

Sehun mengambil ponselnya disaku dan segera mendial nomor ibunya.

"Eomma, aku malam ini ingin me-, ya ini aku sedang makang siang... Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sup, ayam dan sedikit salat... Iya, baik aku akan makan banyak... Oh eomma, ada semut masuk ke supku... Tidak higienis ?? Oh baiklah aku akan menyuruh Jongin memakannya... Ya...Emm... Nado Saranghae "

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Sehun langsung memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Makan saja supku "

Ucapnya sambil meletakan satu mangkok kecil supnya di nampan Jongin.

"Kenapa? "

Tanya Sehun saat merasa risih dengan tatapan ketiga sahabatnya.

Dan ketiga sahabatnya menghela nafas kasar secara kompak. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan anak kecil seperti Oh Sehun. Bahkan tidak ada satu menit dia mengatakan akan meminta ijin ke eommanya tapi berakhir dia merengek hanya karna masalah semut yang sebenarnya tak sengaja tergelincir itu. Temannya terlalu mengenal dia.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menduga anak itu tidak akan ikut"

Itu Luhan dengan membereskan sisa makanannya dengan Chanyeol, yang tentu saja seperti yang dibicarakan tadi siang, Luhan menginap di flat Chanyeol hanya karena pria rasaksa itu mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Ya, dia bilang eommanya tidak memperbolehkan dan dia langsung di iming-imingi akan dibuatkan kue krim blueberry kesukaannya "

Jelas Chanyeol juga membantu Luhan.

"Dia itu hanya satu tahun lebih muda dari kita, kenapa sifatnya benar benar seperti anak 5 tahun. Aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran si albino itu "

Luhan mendumel dengan menggosok piring kotor dengan sabun cuci Chanyeol yang sudah habis tapi di isi air.

"Ya kau tau sendiri, dia benar benar dimanja oleh orang tuanya "

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk seratus persen mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Setelah makan malam tanpa sisa itu, mereka meneruskan hanya dengan mengobrol diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Ya itu karena memang Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu kamar, ditambah lagi mereka sudah sahabat dekat sejak lama tak masalah tidur bersama pun. Dia juga tak mungkin membiarkan Luhan tidur di sofa kecilnya tapi kalo itu Sehun atau Jongin kasusnya akan berbeda.

"Apa kau ada air dingin Chanyeol?, aku sangat haus "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan di iringi Luhan yang berjalan keluar untuk meneguk air dinginnya. Chanyeol sudah bersiap akan tidur sebelum ada teriak an Luhan.

"Park Chanyeeooollll ! "

Chanyeol terkejut, dia langsung turun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu ?!"

Tanya Chanyeol panik. Dia hanya takut ada seorang maling yang salah tempat. Dia akan merasa kasihan dengan maling tersebut yang sudah membuang-buang waktu datang ketempatnya.

Tapi bukan malinga yang dia dapat melainkan pukulan dibelakang kepalanya. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Kenapa suka sekali memukul dengan tangan sekecil itu ?

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku ada makhluk semenggemaskan dia dirumahmu? "

Chanyeol diam lalu memutar sedikit tubuhnya dan disanalah pria mungil yang tengah tersenyum dengan eyes smile itu, pria yang memiliki wajah menggemaskan seperti puppy dan pria yang ia berinama B.

"Tidak mungkin, apa aku ada di alam mimpi sekarang? "

Gumamnya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol! "

Itu Luhan.

"Lu, kita sedang bermimpi "

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

Jujur, aku masih sedikit asing dengan ffn ini.

Dan Mohon maaf masih ada beberapa kata yang kurang baku, atau alur cerita yang aneh ;)


	4. part 4

"Lu kita sedang bermimpi "

Ucap Chanyeol dan mendapat kernyitan bingung dari Luhan. Tapi daripada ucapan ambigu Chanyeol, Luhan lebih tertarik ke pria mungil yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi katamu, namamu B ya ? "

Dan pria mungil yang merasa namanya B mengangguk.

"Uh menggemaskan "

Ucap Luhan seolah baru saja mengadopsi anak anjing.

"Chanyeol "

Itu Luhan lagi sambil menyikut teman raksasanya itu yang masih terpatung dengan mata yang masih membulat.

"Aish, orang ini. YAK PARK CHANYEOL!!!!"

Dan berhasil, teriakan Luhan yang merupakan hal paling dibenci Sehun sekarang juga akan dibenci Chanyeol.

"Kupingku bisa pecah Lu "

"Makanya, kau kenapa seperti melihat hantu seperti itu. Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi ? "

Kini Chanyeol menarik Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan menutupnya dari dalam, mengabaikan B yang masih berkedip bingung ditempatnya.

"Lu, ini yang kukatakan. Kita sekarang berada di alam mimpi. Dia yang ku maksud "

Ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau memang salah obat "

"Dengarkan Lu, awalnya memang aku seperti dirimu menganggap ini nyata. Tapi percayalah kau sedang bermimpi sekarang "

"Kau ini memang aneh sejak siang tadi. Apa kau mau mengelak sudah menyimpan seorang pria mungil didalam rumahmu hah ? Oh tunggu, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu dengannya kan ? "

Chanyeol frustrasi. Dia yakin dia sedang berada di alam mimpinya sekarang. Terakhir teman kerjanya juga bisa melihat B tapi ternyata itu memang hanya mimpi. Dan dia yakin kini Luhan juga tengah berada di alam mimpinya. Tapi seperti biasa, semua masih abu abu untuk Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menegaskan bahwa semua ini terlalu nyata.

"Demi Tuhan Lu, untuk apa aku menyembunyikan dia. Aneh kan? Karena kita sedang bermimpi "

"Kau yang aneh Park! Sungguh, apa sesuatu membentur kepalamu ? "

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa. Tentu saja kalau dia berada diposisi Luhan, dia juga akan menganggap dia gila. Mimpi ini benar-benar seperti nyata. Bahkan kau mengingat setiap detik apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang kemarin bahkan kemarinnya lagi, kau juga mengingat berapa jumlah hutangmu, bahkan kau tahu hari apa, tanggal apa dan tahun berapa sekarang. Lalu bagaimana cara dia menjelaskannya ke sahabatnya itu. Apa dia harus mengikuti alur mimpinya ?

"Oh, aku tahu. Ayo ikut aku ! "

Dan seketika Chanyeol menarik lagi tangan Luhan, keluar dari kamarnya lalu melewati B yang masih diposisi yang sama. Chanyeol menarik Luhan keluar dari flatnya sampai dipersimpangan gang lalu berhenti didepan kedai toko.

"Benar, ini mimpi "

Ucapnya sendiri yang didengar oleh Luhan tentu saja.

"Kau lihat Lu, kedai itu ? Warnanya Biru, apa kau ingat tadi sore warnanya masih kuning kan ? Bahkan pemiliknya belum merubah catnya "

Luhan mengernyit.

"Dan kau lihat gangku, dia yang seharusnya berada tepat disebelah kedai, tapi malah bergeser. Bukankah itu aneh Lu ? "

Lalu Luhan menatap ke arah sahabatnya.

"Oke, masalah kedai aku tidak peduli karena aku tak pernah memperhatikan catnya. Tapi Park, gangmu. BAHKAN ITU SUDAH DISANA SEJAK PERTAMA KALI AKU MENCARIKAN FLAT UNTUKMU !!!"

Itu Luhan, dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia tekan dengan teriakan khasnya. Dan Chanyeol langsung diam seketika. Pupilnya membesar mengecil seiring dengan pikirannya yang mulai berantakan antara nyata dan mimpi.

Luhan menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk, ini dingin "

Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan duluan, tapi saat dia menoleh kebelakang temannya masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol ! "

"Yak Park Chanyeol !!! "

Chanyeol mengerjap dengan nafasnya ter engah. Dia melihat temannya yang sekarang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa mimpimu seburuk itu ? Kau sampai berkeringat, aku jadi harus membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat ketakutan "

Ucap Luhan terlihat khawatir layaknya sahabat.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Lagi lagi dia tertipu. Itu memang mimpi. Dia memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia sudah menduga Luhan akan ada dimimpinya tapi dia tak menduga kalau dengan kenyataan itu akan membuat semua terlihat nyata. Iya nyata, saat matanya bergulir ke arah lain. Dia berdiri disana. B.

"Woaahh! Di dia ba bagaimana bisa ? "

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?! "

Itu Luhan terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Lu, mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi karna mimpiku "

Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya. Iya meyakinkan dirinya, mungkin ia memang sedang berhalusinasi. Dia berada di alam nyatanya sekarang, dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya. Tidak mungkin dia ada disana. Itu hanya halusinasinya, iya itu hanya halusinasi. Chanyeol melirik takut takut, memastikan dan dia masih ada disana dengan wajah khawatir menurut halusinasi Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan minuman untuk Chanyeol ? "

Itu Luhan.

Berbicara

dengan

"Baik "

B, yang mengiyakan permintaan Luhan.

" L-L-L-Lu, k k kau b baru saja b bicara dengannya ?!!! "

Gagap Chanyeol dengan pelipisnya yang semakin berkeringat yang Luhan tak tahu alasannya.

"Maksudmu siapa? Pria cantik itu? Oh Park, aku harus menuntut semua cerita kepadamu kenapa dia bisa ada disini "

Dan Chanyeol seperti dia akan pingsan sekarang. Dia harus pergi ke psikolog setelah ini. Dia harus benar benar pergi. Dia tidak yakin, tapi apa dia memang memiliki penyakit gila seperti Jongin dan Sehun atau tidak. Dia harus memeriksa kewarasannya.

B masuk dengan segelas air putih lalu menyodorkan kearah Chanyeol.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan keringat yang semakin mengucur tak karuan ia pelan pelan meraih gelas itu dengan hati-hati lalu meneguknya tak hampir setengah. Karena sungguh untuk menelan pun sangat sulit untuk Chanyeol sekarang.

"Apa kau akan lanjut tidur, atau sudah mampu menjelaskan siapa B? Eh tapi tunggu, Park kau membiarkan anak orang tidur di sofa ? Kau benar benar keterlaluan Park Chanyeol "

Cerewet Luhan, yang lebih tak didengarkan oleh Chanyeol karena dia masih sibuk melirik ke arah pria mungil bernama B itu.

"Emm B, sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja. Aku akan tidur disofa. Hmm aku tidak menduga sahabatku menyembunyikan kekasihnya "

Itu Luhan, dan B bersemu merah tiba tiba.

"Kekasih apa?! Dia bukan kekasihku, dia hantu aku yakin ! Iya dia hantu! "

Benar, kalau ini bukan mimpi. Berati dia hantu.

Luhan mendelik mendengar itu dari Chanyeol, dan B menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah berganti menjadi air mata yang berkumpul dipelupuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Kau membuat dia bersedih ! "

"Sungguh Lu. Dia tak nyata "

Itu Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku juga bisa melihat dia Park ?! Kau ini benar benar ! "

Lalu Luhan beralih menatap ke arah B, yang sudah pasti sangat sedih mendengar ucapan sahabat rasaksanya seolah tak berdosa itu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia memang akan idiot saat baru bangun tidur "

B menggeleng mendengar ucapan dia.

"Aku memang bukan kekasihnya "

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta itu. Chanyeol sudah berani membawa pria ke flatnya, jadi dia yakin pria semungil dirinya pasti adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hanya menolongku, karena aku tak mengingat siapapun emm bisa dibilang lupa ingatan "

Jelas B. Luhan mendengarnya jadi merasa semakin kasihan.

"Dan soal hantu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menganggapku seperti itu. Tapi setiap kali melihatku dia selalu terkejut "

Setiap katanya semakin tenggelam dengan dia sambil memilin kausnya. Air matanya sudah benar benar akan jatuh.

"Mungkin karna kau terlalu cantik "

Itu Luhan dan B yang dimaksud langsung mendongak menatap Luhan. Dan Chanyeol masih diam dengan segudang pemikirannya sendiri. Dia mencari jawaban bagaimana bisa Luhan juga dapat melihatnya? Hanya ada dua jawaban B memang nyata atau memang dia sudah gila.

"Ke kenapa begitu? Kau juga cantik "

Itu B yang merona lagi. Seseorang bernama Luhan ini benar benar sangat baik dan terlihat sangat lembut.

"Aku harus periksa kewarasanku "

Itu Chanyeol yang mengiterupsi obrolan B dan Luhan.

"Ya aku setuju, kau memang tak waras akhir akhir ini "

Itu Luhan dan dapat kekehan dari B.

"Jam berapa ini? Aku harus berangkat sekarang juga "

Itu Chanyeol seketika bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau periksa kewarasanmu tengah malam begini? Baiklah kau memang tidak waras "

Luhan lagi dengan kekehannya tapi dia mulai sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Dia memang terlihat tak waras.

"Tengah malam ? Jadi ini masih tengah malam ? Apa aku masih di- "

Alarm ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi nyaring dinakasnya.

"Mimpi "

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam disana. Jam 8 pagi. Sama seperti set alarmnya.

Chanyeol menguap dan bangun dari tidurnya. Saat dia baru mendapatkan satu langkahnya dia berhenti. Dia berfikir, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu lagi. Selain kewarasannya, jantungnya juga semakin lama akan terganggu dengan semua keterkejutan yang ia peroleh. Chanyeol berjalan pelan. Membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi dia tak berani langsung keluar darisana. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangannya.

"B ? "

Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa kau ada disini ? "

"Hallo? Ada seseorang ? "

Tapi ruangan itu nampak sepi sebelum dari belakang seseorang menepuknya. Dan Chanyeol terloncat kaget dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? "

"Yak, Xi Luhan kau mengagetkanku ! "

Ya, pria itu Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi Chanyeol yang memang berada didalam kamarnya.

Luhan hanya mengernyit lalu dia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli. Toh sudah biasa dia memiliki sahabat tidak waras.

"Apa kau mempunyai sesuatu dikulkasmu ? "

Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

"Lu, apa kau tahu B ? "

"B ? Siapa itu? ... Oh astaga Chanyeol, lihatlah kulkasmu ini, lebih pantas disebut kuburan. Sepi "

Itu Luhan sedang melihat setiap sudut kulkas Chanyeol yang memang tidak memiliki apapun. Tapi menurut Chanyeol Luhan terlalu berlebihan, Luhan sudah sering melihat kulkasnya. Terakhir kali dia dapat perumpamaan kulkasnya seperti Planet Mars, tidak ada kehidupan.

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu B? Lelaki mungil, emm ya cantik juga. Kau tidak melihatnya ? "

Lalu Luhan yang setengah membungkuk mengganti posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? B siapa? Cowok cantik siapa? Kalau bicara yang jelas "

Chanyeol bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, yang ada dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum lega. Dia masih waras, B itu memang tidak ada. Dia hanya mimpi.

"Apa kau sedang naksir cowok cantik bernama B ? "

Tebak Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak ! "

"Lalu apa mak- *suara ketukan pintu dari luar* aku sudah menebak siapa yang ada diluar sana "

Itu Luhan yang ucapannya terpotong karena gedoran tak sopan dari tamu diluar sana apalagi ini masih sangat pagi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu, sebenarnya takut takut ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan nya terjadi lagi. Padahal dia sudah mengeklaim pasti dirinya masih waras. Tapi saat siapa yang menyembul dari balik pintunya dia menghela lagi dan tersenyum lebar. Ya, Oh Sehun disana. Tebakan Luhan 101% benar.

.

.

.

"Benarkah hyung kau mimpi buruk ? "

Itu Sehun mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan kue yang dibawanya tadi. Mereka baru saja sarapan bersama. Memang kadang Sehun seperti dewi fortuna. Datang ketika diinginkan dan datang disaat yang tidak di inginkan. Intinya Sehun selalu muncul dimanapun. Dia datang dengan dua kantung yang berisi bahan masakan dan beberapa makanan ringan. Sehun sepertinya memang sering seperti ini, dan Chanyeol merasa tidak enak tetapi saat mengingat berapa uang saku Sehun. Chanyeol jadi berfikir, dia akan terlihat memalukan kalo menolaknya lagipula itu tidak apa apanya mengingat bahkan bulanan Sehun 5x lipat gajinya bekerja dikafe perbulan. Apalagi Sehun masih hidup dengan orang tuanya yang tak perlu memikirkan biaya untuk dia makan. Chanyeol kadang memang merasa iri, sebenarnya dia tak semiskin itu mengingat orang tuanya juga masih memiliki sekotak sawah dikampunya sana. Hanya saja dia ingin hidup lebih mandiri meskipun orang tuanya masih mengiriminya beberapa uang yang hanya sanggup untuk menutupi keperluan kuliahnya.

"Jadi B ? Pria cantik yang kau maksud, itu seseorang yang mengerikan dimimpimu ? "

Itu Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa itu buruk hyung? Kau bertemu pria cantik? Dan itu hanya mimpi? Kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya "

Ucap Sehun dengan seringaian yang terlihat menggemaskan menurut author.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol sedikit merubah posisinya. Itu benar. Ucapan Sehun benar. Kenapa dia nggak kepikiran? Hanya mimpi kan?

"Jangan bilang kau mengiyakan ucapan Sehun Chan " - Luhan.

Dan Chanyeol hanya meringis tanpa dosa. Iya memang, dalam hatinya. Sehun tertawa. Lagipula hanya mimpi ini.

"Tapi, kalian tahu. Aku kadang terlihat sangat ketakutan melihatnya"

Jelas Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kasusmu ini memang sedikit aneh hyung. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar ada mimpi yang berseries series sepertimu " - Sehun.

Sebelumnya saat memasak sampai sarapan Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya, sampai sedetail itu. Awalnya dua sahabatnya itu memang bingung dan tidak percaya tapi Chanyeol sampai berani membawa Tuhan dikasusnya. Dan dua sahabatnya itu percaya pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia arwah Chan ?"

Dan pagi cerah itu seketika menjadi horor diruangan sempit yang berantakan itu.

"Jangan mengada ada kalo bicara Lu "

Chanyeol jadi bergidik. Bagaimana kalau ucapan Luhan benar? Semua mimpinya terlalu aneh. Bahkan sahabatnya setuju dengan itu. Jujur, ada sekelebat pikiran tentang arwah yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Apalagi ? Mimpimu ini sangat aneh" - Luhan.

"Kalo memang itu hantu, monster atau apapun itu. Tak masalah kalau dia memang pria cantik. " - Sehun.

Tapi ucapan Sehun benar benar tak membuat Chanyeol tenang. Dia menjadi gelisah ditempatnya yang tentu disadari kedua sahabatnya.

"Tenang Chanyeol, lagipu- "

"Oh Hyung !!!! "

Itu Sehun berteriak histeris membuat Luhan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya kesal karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja.

"Kau tahu kecelakaan yang ada didepan kedai toko gangmu itu? "

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali kali, fokusnya sudah benar-benar ke Sehun sekarang.

"Menurut artikel yang kubaca, ada satu korban jiwa yang meninggal "

Chanyeol mendelik bukan main dan Luhan menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Tidak salah lagi hyung, dia memang arwah itu ! "

Chanyeol sudah hampir pingsan sekarang. Sebenarnya selama ini dia sudah menobatkan bahwa dirinya tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu, arwah atau apapun itu. Tapi saat semua hal aneh yang ia lalui selama ini, apalagi ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Semua menjadi sangat jelas. Bagaimana bisa ?

"Oh tunggu, tapi kau bilang pria cantik kan? Tapi seseorang yang meninggal itu supir truk yang menabrak kedai dan emm menurutku dia tidak cantik "

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari artikel yang dimaksud.

"Ini kan depan gangmu ? "

Ucap Sehun yang memperlihatkan artikel dan beberapa foto setelah kecelakaan. Lalu mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol juga Luhan ikut mengangguk.

"Dan menurut artikel, supir truk mengantuk dan dia oleng lalu menabrak seorang pejalan kaki lalu truk itu oleng dan menabrak kedai. Lihat ini fotonya "

Disana juga dimuat foto dari korban. Tapi tentu saja itu foto korban sebelum kecelakaan. Sebenarnya info seperti itu tidak boleh dimuat dipublik tapi dua sahabatnya tidak tahu dari mana Sehun mendapatkan artikel itu. Sebenarnya bukan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tahu info-info yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat biasa. Mungkin karena Sehun terlalu kaya? Jadi bisa mengakses apapun. Entahlah.

"Tunggu !!! "

Sekarang Chanyeol yang mengagetkan dengan merebut ponsel Sehun.

"Kenapa hyung kenapa? "

Sehun yang penasaran ikut mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Di-di-dia " - Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Luhan juga ikut mendelik.

"Apa itu dia ? Pria cantik yang kau maksud ?!! "

Teriak histeris Luhan.

Ya, disana memang tertera 2 foto. Si sopir truk dan pejalan kaki yang menjadi korban.

Chanyeol rasanya akan benar-benar pingsan. Dia tidak tahu lagi. Apa jangan-jangan ini masih dialam mimpi ?

Di foto itu benar benar dia. B, pria mungil yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Sehun, apa kau tak salah info. Seharusnya yang meninggal pria cantik itu. Kalau si supir truk yang meninggal, lalu kenapa dia yang menggentayangi Chanyeol ? "

Ucap Luhan yang membuat dia sendiri bergidik dengan ucapan menggentayanginya.

"Atau kemungkinan dia meninggal beberapa hari selanjutnya "

Itu logika Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Bisa jadi seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol seperti biasa, dia akan mematung ditempat saat lagi dan lagi semua memukul kewarasan berpikirnya.

"Jadi dia benar benar ada ? "

Gerutu Chanyeol. Atau ?

"Sehun, saat kau kemari apa warna kedai depan itu? "

Sekarang posisinya menghadap Sehun lagi, menggertak dengan pertanyaan.

"Kurasa masih kuning " - Sehun.

"Lalu apa tepat disamping kedai ada gang ? "

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang tidak di mimpi "

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Mohon diriview untuk kekurangan penulisan saya ya, biar saya tau dimana letak kesalahannya :) terimakasih

cerita ini nggak misteri misteri banget kok, ini cerita lebih ke romance cuma dibumbu misteri sedikit :) terimakasih

btw, boleh dilanjut apa endak ceritanya ?


	5. part 5

Chanyeol masih mematung ditempatnya, mengerjap lucu. Nafasnya juga mulai tak beraturan. Kedua telapak tangannya basah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Derit malam seolah mencekik Chanyeol. Suara jangkrik yang sebenarnya tak terlalu terdengar juga seakan tengah mengancamnya. Tengah malam sudah tiba.

Si mungil berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Tak melakukan apapun sebenarnya, hanya berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Chanyeol?"

Tersentak dari pikirannya, Chanyeol langsung mendelik kaget mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau sakit? Kau berkeringat"

Kaku seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Sarafnya seperti sedang beku. Semua itu perintah dari sel sel otaknya yang sekarang sedang merekam pemandangan paling menakutkan menurutnya. Chanyeol ketakutan. Tentu, semua yang diucapkan Sehun sangat masuk akal bahkan dia tak pernah kepikiran akan kecelakaan itu. Apalagi saat melihat foto korban disana.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Dia roh tentu saja. Si mungil menggemaskan dengan tatapan puppy itu adalah roh.

Roh!

Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan langsung meringkuk didalam selimut.

"Ayo Park Chanyeol cepatlah bangun dari mimpi bodoh ini. Ayo bangun"

Tok tok tok !

Tubuh Chanyeol kembali menegang.

"Tidak, kumohon. Aku tahu ini hanya mimpi tapi Tuhan tolong aku "

Chanyeol menggumamkan segala permohonan kepada sang Kuasa. Sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan memang, dia hanya mengingat Tuhannya dalam keadaan terancam saja. Tapi di luar sana satu roh mungil itu sangat menakutkan dimata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Teriak simungil dari luar kamar.

Keringat Chanyeol sudah mengucur ke setiap pelipisnya. Jari-jari kakinya juga sudah kesemutan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Seumur hidup dia tak percaya akan makhluk Tuhan yang sangat halus itu. Dan Chanyeol juga tak pernah menyangka wajah cantik dan postur mungil itu akan sangat menakutkan baginya.

Tak kunjung berhenti, suara menggemaskan itu terus menerornya. Dan Chanyeol masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya ketakutan. Dia hanya terus mencoba untuk bangun dari mimpinya, tapi dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya. Hingga suara itu mulai menghilang. Sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun. Tak ada ketukan pintu atau mungkin gerakan dari luar kamarnya.

"Apa ini sudah pagi? Aku sudah bangun dari mimpiku ?"

Perlahan Chanyeol mengintip lewat sela selimutnya. Dia juga mulai mengeluarkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kamar. Memegang knop dan memutarnya perlahan.

HWAAAA!!!!!

Chanyeol terjatuh kebelakang.

Dan pinsan.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya simungil B yang masih berdiri diam tepat didepan pintu.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat buram dipenglihatan Chanyeol, hanya lampu yang sangat terang yang menyentuh ke kornea matanya. Tetapi perlahan biasan cahaya mulai masuk dengan baik dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh pupilnya. Chanyeol masih berkedip bingung, kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat. Apa yang terjadi? Itu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

Saat ia akan bangkit, dia merasakan ada satu lipatan handuk basah diatas dahinya. Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa ini sudah pagi? Pertanyaan lain muncul.

Semua terjawab saat ada satu sosok yang sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa nampan entah apa itu. Dan Chanyeol masih berbaring, berkedip, berpikir. Hingga dia sadar, dia langsung duduk terbangun. Handuk basah itu langsung melungsur jatuh ke pangkuannya. Chanyeol mendelik dan dia sudah siap akan lari atau mungkin mundur sejauhnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi. Si sosok mungil itu lebih dulu melangkah kebelakang dengan nampan yang masih ditangannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan pergi. Aku benar-benar akan pergi"

Ucapnya seraya melangkah mundur dan tak terasa tubuhnya terantuk ke almari dibelakangnya. Dia berhenti dengan menunduk.

Chanyeol masih diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia masih ketakutan. Tapi mendengar ucapan itu dengan ekspresi yang entah bagaimana bisa itu seakan menggugah simpati Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku disini. Aku akan pergi"

Ucapnya lagi. Air matanya sudah menumpuk disana. Tapi simungil itu masih berusaha keras menghalau agar liquid bening itu tak berhasil keluar darisana.

Entahlah, seketika Chanyeol merasa sudah keterlaluan. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sepertinya memang tidak tahu jati dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia menganggap dirinya hanya manusia biasa. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Chanyeol ketakutan, sosok yang ada dihadapannya juga jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Hanya saja status roh lah yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Chanyeol bertemu dengan makhluk seperti halnya sosok mungil itu.

Chanyeol perlahan menenangkan segala saraf dalam dirinya. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan perlahan menghampiri B yang masih menunduk.

"Apakah kau tidak bertemu dengan seseorang emm maksudku sesuatu yang berjubah hitam atau mungkin putih ? "

Simungil menengadah menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sialnya Chanyeol malah lemah dengan tatapan itu. Mata yang sayu berkaca-kaca dan bibir kecil yang sedikit terbuka.

Sepersekian detik Chanyeol terbius.

Cantik.

Memang benar kata Luhan, sahabatnya tidak ada yang waras kecuali dirinya. Baru saja Chanyeol ketakutan seolah monster akan menyerang dia kapan saja tapi sekarang dia tengah terdiam menatap simungil yang membuat dia seolah akan kehilangan nyawanya kalau hanya bertatapan saja. Tapi apa sekarang? Dia sedang terpesona dan kesan cantik sudah melekat dikepalanya.

"A-aku akan pergi setelah ini"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan dia kelagapan. Bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia merasa aneh, kenapa dia malah tidak ketakutan sama sekali sekarang.

_Kau jatuh cinta dengan roh itu? Bodoh sekali Park Chanyeol!_

Simungil yang ia namai B itu mengusap kasar air matanya lalu memberikan nampan yang berisi air putih dan juga obat ke Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol memang bodoh. Dia malah mematung melihat isi nampan itu. Dan simungil imut yang menatapnya berkaca-kaca tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Ini mimpi kan? Bukan nyata kan? "

Gumam Chanyeol dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia meletakan nampan itu dan menyusul simungil B.

Tak perlu kesusahan dia mencari kesana kemari. Chanyeol melihat seseorang atau mungkin roh seseorang tengah duduk di halte dengan kaki mungilnya yang bergelantungan.

_Menggemaskan_

Sudah dibilang Chanyeol bodoh. Tidak ada satu jam yang lalu dia pinsan karena simungil itu. Tapi sekarang dia malah menahan senyum idiot karena terlalu gemas dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Bagaimana tidak gemas ? Baju kebesaran, kaki mungil bergelantungan dan bibir yang sedang menahan isak tangis.

"B ?"

Yang merasa dipanggil terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Kau bilang tak ingat apapun? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu simungil hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng. Matanya sudah siap menangis lagi karena dia benci tak mengingat apapun. Tapi beda hal dengan Park Chanyeol yang sedang menahan gemas.

"Maafkan aku akan kejadian tadi, aku em aku hanya "

Chanyeol bingung akan memberikan alasan seperti apa perihal keanehannya tadi. B menoleh kearahnya dengan kepala yang sedikit miring, dia sangat penasaran. Matanya juga mengerjap lucu menunggu kalimat kelanjutan Chanyeol.

Oh fuck Chanyeol rasanya ingin mimisan.

"Sudahlah lupakan yang tadi. Mungkin aku sedikit mabuk tadi B. Jadi maafkan aku kalau itu menyinggung perasaanmu"

Yang ada simungil terus menatapi Chanyeol.

_Hentikan B ! Tidak baik untuk jantungku_

"Jadi, Chanyeol tidak membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bisa membenci makhluk menggemaskan sepertimu meskipun kau r- maksudku kau sangat menggemaskan"

Simungil yang masih menatap Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Yasudah ayo kembali kedalam, diluar sangatlah dingin"

Ya begitulah akhirnya, Chanyeol yang secepat kilat menerima keberadaan roh cantik itu hanya dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca yang diberikan simungil.

_Sungguh lemah hatimu Park Chanyeol_

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana ?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Mimpimu"

Baru saja Chanyeol bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya, sudah disudutkan perihal mimpinya.

Tapi yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya mengernyit heran, si rasaksa Park itu tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia kerasukan roh itu"

Ucap Kai begidik. Sebelumnya Kai juga sudah mengerti dengan detail semua ceritanya. Salahkan saja mulut Oh Sehun yang memang gatal kalau sehari saja tidak menggibah.

"Kau tahu, setelah kupikir pikir ini hanya mimpi" Jawab Chanyeol dengan matanya menerawang kemana-mana, senyumnya juga merekah saat mengingat mimpinya semalam.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Memangnya sejak awal semua orang mengatakan apa kalau bukan mimpi.

"Sudah kubilang hyung asal dia cantik tidak masalah, toh mimpi ini"

ucap Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol dan juga Kai.

"tapi bagaimanapun dia itu roh. Tidak ada yang tahu dia akan selalu berada disekitarmu, hanya saja kau bisa melihat dia saat dimimpimu saja. Jadi bisa dikatakan dia memang ada meski hanya mimpi"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Membayangkan ada makhluk lain mengintainya dirumah tanpa dia tahu keberadaannya, sebenarnya itu lebih menyeramkan. Apa iya ?

Dan si senyum-senyum Chanyeol sudah berubah kembali mimik mukanya menjadi berkerut ketakutan.

"Maupun dia roh atau makhluk apapun itu asal wajahnya tidak menyeramkan dan juga tidak mengganggu, ya tidak masalah"

Ucap Sehun bertentangan dengan ucapan Luhan. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. Dia benar, asal tidak mengganggu apa yang harus ditakutkan ?

"Bukan itu masalahnya tuan Manja. Tapi dia pasti punya alasan mendatangi Chanyeol. Dia tidak hanya sekedar singgah dialam mimpi Chanyeol tapi kemungkinan dia sedang berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol"

Jelas Luhan yang sekarang mendapat perhatian serius dari ketiga temannya. Sebenarnya Sehun juga sedikit merasa tersindir dengan sebutan Tuan Manja yang disematkan Luhan. Untung saja yang mengucapkan itu Luhan, bukan Chanyeol ataupun Kai. Jadi dia masih bisa bersabar.

"dengarkan aku, jadi menurutku roh yang berada dimimpi Chanyeol sedang mencoba meminta bantuan Chanyeol. Menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan dengan menghantui Chanyeol tak jelas seperti itu" -Luhan

"Tapi kenapa aku?" - Chanyeol

"Karena flatmu terdekat dari kejadian perkara" - Luhan

"Kalau karena itu, kenapa tidak diflat sebelum tempatku. Dari gang ke Flatku lumayan jauh ngomong-ngomong"

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk, benar juga yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Flat milik Chanyeol terbilang paling ujung dari gang samping kedai.

"Karena itu kau harus mencari tahu"- Luhan

"sebentar hyung, sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatku penasaran"

Itu Kai yang sedari tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk saja memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya tengah berdebat.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan roh itu?"- Kai

"Ya, jatuh cinta ditatapan pertama"

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!?"

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued... **


End file.
